The Uncrown Master
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto, he defeated every single gym leader and also each champion around the world. Though his dream was broken, when his partner can't continue that path. He wonders for a while until he returns to his home at Hoenn to meet Ash. Now promising to train him to become a Pokemon master, will Naruto find his new path acceptable or choose a different one? Naruto x Small Harem (For Now)
1. Chapter 1

_**Azure Queen: Hello everyone, King and I were trying to make this for A LONG TIME. So please review and tell us what you think about. Now I'm also going to make a Mortal Kombat x Naruto and other new ideas soon too so keep your eyes on that. The Moon's Mask Knights third chapter is next, and King is fine and says that Freezing Shinobi is going to be updated soon.**_

 _ **Also -hides behinds a shield- I'm going to remake The True King of Vampires since King wanted to make Naruto come to that verse. So please forgive me…**_

 _ **Okay chapter start!**_

A blonde boy smiles as he finally reaches a house that the male haven't seen in five years..."Whoo, I can't wait for the others to see me." The eighteen-year-old teen said as he looks back to see his partner. "Luna, can you keep up?"

"Gar..."

"Cool..."

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH SOMEONE ELSE

XXXXXXXXXX

A boy was running towards a cliff smiles happily when sighting a town directly in front of him, "Great! We're in the town." This boy wore a jacket that was black and had two pockets with blue slacks pants; he also had a green bookbag, to finished his attire he has a red hat on his head. This boy is Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer who recently arrived at Hoenn. A fourteen-year-old boy, who had made great accomplishments in order to become a Pokemon master.

"Yeah, welcome to Petalburg city!" A brunette teen girl said as she giggles at her new friend excitement. This girl is May, a rookie trainer who recently just became a trainer with her starter Torchick. She is wearing a red bandana over her head that was complimenting her red shirt and tight dark blue bike shorts.

"Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE A HOUSE

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde boy was in a room typing ridiculously fast as he stops to rub the bridge of his nose, "Damn…nothing still! I can't find him or her." The teen says in disappointment and turns his chair to look at two females. "Luna, Aura can you girls sense them nearby?"

Naruto asks as the two beings shook their heads and softly cried, "Gar.../Gal..."

"I see, all I can remember is that we were walking down near a forest and boom! We landed near home without any sign of them." The blonde male remembers the situation as he shrugs. "Knowing him, the dude already found Rui and is driving to the gym now."

The boy sighs before walking to the girls, "Alright, this is it. Our last journey before joining that team...you girls sure you want to do this? Even you Luna?"

"Gar!" The one called Luna nods vigorously at her leader as did Aura who copies with an equal amount of energy. "Gal!"

"Alright, let's do this! My precious girls!" The boy said with a sweet caring tone as he proceeded to pet them gently on their heads.

The two females blush cutely at the loving gesture as they close their eyes to fully immerse themselves into the act. However, they sharply turn their heads to the door as it open to show a man.

The new person was a kind older man with a short hair style that was thinning a bit. His attire was a red jacket that a single big vertical line in the middle with a zipper along with four more ultra thin black lines as well. His pants were black jeans with sandals to show men with balance in his life. "Naruto, ha, you should have told me that you came back home!"

The blonde chuckles as the girls went behind him protectively, "Heya Uncle Norman!" Naruto greets as he and Normal shake hands to fellow up in a friendly hug. "Man, it's been years since I saw ya!"

The man nods as he takes a good look at the young man. Naruto was wearing a blue suit and dark brown pants. On his head was orange and black hat that in the back had three sharp spikes, "Huh, you're wearing Minato's old clothes."

"No, my friend from Sinnoh made this one for me. Dad had a gold and red vision, remember?" Naruto said tilting his hat up. "So, where's May? I haven't sensed her at all when I came."

Norman smiles at the boy with knowing look, "Oh, she's getting her first Pokemon. I finally allowing May to go on her adventure on being a trainer."

Naruto smiles happily at the news as he said, "Whoa, so May had to be sixteen to leave?"

Norman scratches the back of his head, "It couldn't help when Caroline and I heard that you stop Team Aqua and Magma from destroying Hoenn. We thought that it might a bit dangerous, so we wanted to her stay after a few years."

"Well, it's understandable. Speaking of the organizations I've defeated how are they doing?" asked the experienced trainer as he sat on his bed.

"They reformed rather well, Team Magma turn into Terra Saviors which stop pollution and Aqua into Oceania Cleaners that clean up oil spills and garbage in the waters," Norman said as he gave a proud look to Naruto. "They had a hard time getting some support from Hoenn but after hard work and dedication both organizations they were accepted. Maxie and Archie gave their success to you Naruto."

The boy smiles kindly, "I just reminded them what they were supposed to do."

"Norman? Where are you?" A woman spoke until she entered the room to see her husband and Naruto talking. "Naruto!" The woman yells and hugs the boy nearly strangling him in the process.

"CAROLINE! You're choking Naruto!" Norman yells as the woman realize that Naruto fainted and she suddenly was floating in the air. The man looks two see the females that were with Naruto were glaring at Caroline. Their eyes were glowed blue as they had one hand up in the ar as if lifting the woman. "Luna, Aura, please calm down!"

Naruto yells when he recovered from the faint spell, "Girls..."

The two females slowly lower the woman and bow to apologize to Caroline. "Gardevoir/Gallade" The two females show their forms to Norman and Caroline, one is a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim black gown with a red underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the black gown and red hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has dark, seductive ruby red arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. An orange fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of red on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

While the other female was another white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded and curvy hips with slim legs. It has a thin light blue torso that a noticeable bust with sharp, orange horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest.

Naruto's first and most trusted partners even before traveling with him, Shiny Gardevoir Luna and Shiny Gallade Aura.

"Alright, who's hungry? I've been itching to cook for you guys after coming home!" Naruto said fist pumping in the air. The two female Pokémon also copy his motion before Gallade eyes flash and nudge her master arm.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Naruto asked his loyal Pokémon who nods and her eyes glow slightly then Naruto eyes also gain that effect.

The blonde boy smiles at Norman, "Seems...that we have a new challenger approaching here."

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE PETALBURG GYM

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash was glaring at this annoying kid who kept bringing up his failures at the Silver Conference than his victories. Now, this kid is telling him to show his Pokemon first in the gym battle which is the gym leader job to do that. "Hey, Max...what are you doing?" May asked appearing from a nearby window.

Max is a small, young boy. He has short black hair and brown eyes, much like his father. He wears a pea green colored T-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal colored shorts and green, black and white slip-on shoes without socks. He also wears black framed half moon glasses. "Oh, hi there sis…" he lamely greeted as Ash yells out.

"SIS?!"

Norman appear from the window right side, "Well then, who have we here?"

"Hello!" Caroline appears as well from the left greeting cheerfully.

"…Wait…who are you guys?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW MINUTES LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

After getting inside and sitting on the sideline benches May started to explain, "Ash, I like for you to meet my mother and father."

Norman nods his head towards Ash with respect for his guest, "Nice to meet you, Ash. I'm Norman."

"And I'm Caroline." The mother of May spoke kindly.

"And you meet my little brother Max." May finish showing her young brother who got an annoyed look from her new friend.

"Yeah, we meet," Ash said sourly not liking how the smug kid was happy from his little prank.

Max noticing the look quickly change the subject looking at Norman, "You see, dad's the real Petalburg Gym Leader."

"Yup, that's right." The man said to fix any misunderstandings.

"So that means you come from the gym, May?" Ash said feeling a bit of Déjà vu from his old friend Misty…

"Uh, yes. Hahaha…" May laughed knowing that people expect her to know Pokémon inside and out due to her father being an elite trainer.

Thankfully May fear was stopping as Caroline spoke with a motherly smile, "We appreciate that you brought back our sweet girl back home."

"Oh sure, but really I didn't really do much of anything at all!" Ash admits not wanting to take credit for something he didn't do. His mother raised him better than that after all.

Max suddenly appear next to him pointing at him rather rudely, "MOM, DAD! This is the guy who lost in the Silver Conference second round!"

"I told you before it was the championship tournament!" Ash muster all his will to not attack the kid who was insulting him!

"His name is-!"

"Ash Ketchum…from Pallet Town."

Max stops when the voice from the door show Naruto smiling at the family and new face, "I saw you go up against that Harrison dude and Blaziken. I admit top notch battle." Naruto admits walking up and giving his hand to Ash for a handshake.

"Uh, thanks!" Ash said with a real smile from the compliment from the older teen.

"Hey, you know…you remind of someone." Naruto wonders as he cupped his chin in thought. "Oh well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but call me Naruto."

"Sure Naruto, who are you?" Ash asked as Naruto sat on the floor.

"I live here."

Norman nods when Ash looks at the gym leader to confirm, "Yeah, Naruto has been living here since he was a toddler. His parent past away, sadly." Norman said with a sad smile remembering his old friends. "And we took him in as a favor to his mother and father, he's actually a Pokémon trainer too."

"REALLY?!" Ash said as Naruto chuckles at the respect.

"Former actually, I retire three years ago," Naruto explains as Ash look confused.

Ash stood up almost enrage, "WHY?!"

"Haha, how about some lunch?" Naruto said as everyone stomachs growled at the mention of food. "Then I'll explain it."

The family and Ash left except for May and Naruto who stay. Naruto looks at May with a gentle smile, "I'm glad, that Uncle Norman allowed you to start your journey."

May blushes slightly then look at the ground, "T-Thanks, I wish you were there with me."

"Ha, you were better off. C'mon let's go eat, I made my famous steak and ramen!" Naruto shouted with excitement that May laugh.

The girl follows her childhood friend chasing him…like she used to before he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

KITCHEN

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash enters the kitchen to see two Pokémon he never saw in his life cooking, "Gar?/Gal!" The two said as Naruto appeared from the other side of the room.

"Don't worry, girls, just another friend I pick up," Naruto reassure his faithful partners as they continue to cook.

Ash pulls out his Pokédex and presses the button to show which ones were they **, " _Gardevoir_** ," Ash eyes saw a green and white version of the Pokémon ** _. "The Embrace Pokémon and the final evolve form of a female Ralts. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic_** power. They are also one of the most loyal Pokémon to their trainers to give up their lives."

"Wow, a shiny?" Ash said as Naruto eyebrow pick up at that note.

"You've met one?" The experienced trainer said as Ash nods.

"Yeah, a Noctowl from the Johto region!" Ash said as he went for the other Pokémon. "Error, data not found!"

"Huh? But Professor Oak just added the Hoenn Region Pokémon!"

Naruto smiles as he pulled out a device and slips it on his forearm which made a steel band to keep its current place tight. "Pokédex analyze!" Naruto said as the high-tech version of a Pokédex spoke in an electronic woman voice, " ** _Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of a Male Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely. Just like it's female counterpart it shall risk it's life to protect its trainer from death_**." Naruto smiles as Ash notices the difference between the Shiny versions of both his Gallade and Gardevoir along with the gender for the male version.

"How is it that they have different colors?" Ash started as Naruto grab his hand to hold some plates and walked him to the table to set it up.

"Well, listen after I retire, I became a Pokémon Researcher. With Professor Rowan helping get my degree early, I study on Shiny and colors of Pokémon. I wonder why Shiny Pokémon gain that color and went to regions after region where I heard of Shiny Pokémon locations and trainers to ask while also studying them. You see…my first Pokémon was an egg that my mom got me before her and dad's death." Naruto said punching in nodes on his Pokédex on his arm.

A picture of a sleeping baby Naruto holding an egg with black, red, white and orange triangles. "But my egg didn't hatch until I was seven, and when it did I got a pair of cute female Ralts." Naruto swipes to show a young child hugging two little Ralts as they hug him back.

"Even when I did my journey, I was always wondering why two different Shiny Ralts? So that's what I research on after my retirement. The girls were fine with that, after a year or so, I publish a theory on why this happen which made me became popular as not only one of the youngest Prof.'s to gain real footing on this but also actually proof with my Luna." Naruto presents his dark colored Gardevoir stirring a soup pot.

"Then…" Naruto eyes lost a bit of his spark. "I study on something else, which didn't work out well for me…but it did make me famous a bit again."

Ash nods to every word entangle on his friend's reason and explanation, "Wow, but why is that girl Gallade…a girl."

"Ha, trust me, dude. I still am confused on that one, in my theory I said. 'When a mutation occurs in a human it can be either become beneficial, negative, or even benign to its host…' that means nothing. 'In that case, why not Pokémon as well? My Kirlia was able, though thought impossible, to evolve into Gallade despite being a female. So this means that Shiny might have unknown possibilities due to its rareness.'"

Naruto set the fork and knives on the table after Ash finishes his work on the plates and dishes, "Still, it's a big theory. I could have work on it more, but unfortunately, I already made Luna's sister, Aura, evolve into Gardevoir. So I left it alone. Done!" Naruto said after his family came in on time. "Sit down guys, I'll get the girls."

"So Naruto is a great trainer?" Ash asked May who nods seriously.

"He is, he made to the finals of the World Championship beating FIVE champions to go Red!" May said as Ash spit out his lemonade! "What's wrong?!"

"RED!? As in Red, the FIRST Pokémon Master?!" Ash said as May nods causing Norman to gently put a fist into his open palm.

"That's right, Red came from Kanto which is where Pallet Town is at, right?" Norman asked Ash who nods.

The boy pulls out a picture of a younger version of him and another boy who looks almost like him, "Yeah, Red was like a big brother to me. I heard about him becoming the First Pokémon master before he left for Johto. He sent me letters before I told him that I was starting, after awhile he stopped sending them." Ash said sitting back down as the family look at the photo. "After my lost in Indigo League, I got a letter that said 'Great job, keep it up, little bro.'" Ash said with big grin.

Naruto came back with his two trusty girls as they placed a large pot-roast, home-made bread, and ramen. "Okay, let's eat!"

Ash took the first bite and cry waterfall tears at the taste, "WOW~! That tasty!"

"Thanks, Wes and Rui told me that I can make sand into bread." Naruto joked as May looks at her friend.

"Who?"

"Right!" Naruto said as he showed his family and Ash digital photo of him with two other trainers. One was wearing a blue jacket that clung to his body tightly; he wore black skinny jeans that had held small bag stitch into them for pulling out items quicker and on his feet were black army boots. On his left arm was some kind of gantlets that was black with red frames. His skin was slightly tan from years of lively and healthy living with a white line on his face going into a horizontal that went well with his semi-serious smile. His hair was similar to Naruto's spiky but it frame gently on his face with some bangs and the color was a dull olive green. Lastly resting on his head was steel colored one-sided mirror glasses for driving.

The girl next to him had bright orange hair that had two small pigtails on the top of her head on both sides. She wore a light blue jean jacket with purple lining over a dark purple top and had moderate length white skirt. She had a black choker on with a little half-crescent moon dangling from it. She also had black high-knee socks that went well with her pink shoes.

Lastly, Naruto was standing between which all three companions were leaning on to a tricked out motorcycle. "Have any of you seen my traveling buds? Wes is the guy and the girl is Rui. I meant them in the Orre region, we came here…and we got separate by a horde of Pokémon."

Ash shook his head, "Sorry no."

"Damn, We'll me made a promise that if we did get away from each other to meet up in Rustboro City." Naruto explains as he pointed at the picture of Wes, "Wes wants to enter the Hoenn league this year so I'm going to train him."

"Cool, another rival!" The Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town said with high hopes as he looks at Naruto. "But now can you tell me the reason you retire?"

Naruto nods as the two final forms of Ralts tense slightly, "Yeah, after my match with Red…I learn that Luna has a lethal strain of Pokérus."

"Pokérus?" May echoed never hearing that term before in her life.

Naruto nods before Luna ate slowly due to her master explanation, "It was recently discovered by me, Professor Rowan, Professor Oak, and also Professor Juniper. It wasn't a deadly disease at first; rather it was actually a good thing. It allows Pokémon to gain more power in battle and even made them accelerated their own capabilities."

The blonde took off his hat which Aura took it from her master hands. "Sadly, Luna had it as well; I study it for awhile until it mutated into something worse. It was a more powerful strain of Pokérus. Unlike its first form it causes Pokémon great pain during battle, and it might even kill the Pokémon host due to its stressful nature."

Norman nods continuing what his friend's son was going to say, "So he stop training Luna and eventually stop aiming to be a Pokémon master since he wanted Luna and Aura to be with him at the top. So that's why he retired."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something that bad." Ash apologizes as Naruto waved it off

"Don't worry about it, so my turn. If you started from Kanto, you must have a lot of Pokémon." Naruto asked switching the topics as the Psychic twins felt better as did the family.

"Yeah, I've been traveling for a while."

Max pouted at the tales that Naruto and Ash shared, "That's so cool! I wish that I can go travel."

"When you realize that there's a huge difference between saying something and actually doing it, is when you can go," Naruto said sternly as Max nods.

Caroline giggles on how Naruto wanted Max to know manners before leaving like she did to the retired trainer, "So you travel all by yourself?"

"No, I used to travel with two of my best friends Misty and Brock, along with Pikachu of course," Ash said patting his partner as Naruto whistles.

"So you made Brock follow his dreams? Good for him, I meet him when his father just left. Glad to know that Brock is going to do what he loves now." The blonde trainer said as his two partners nod together.

"That's good, traveling with friends makes the hardship easier to do." The gym leader approves as did his nephew.

"It is, and a lot more fun too!" Ash ate his soup when Max sighs saying that he wanted to start his journey.

"Hey dad, is it alright if Ash has a gym battle with you?" May asked as Norman nods.

"Sure, just how many did you earn so far?" Norman asked since it was standard rules incase from the Gym Leader rulebook he learned by heart. If less than four he has to make three-on-three. If more than four, he has to make it a full battle.

"This will be the first gym battle, to be honest," Ash said as Naruto spoke out. "And it's just me and Pikachu."

"Sorry man, but you need three Pokémon to challenge Uncle Norman. It's the rules for the gym here." Naruto explain but then had an idea. "Wait, how about a match against me?"

"With you?"

The retired trainer nods, "Might as well, Luna and Aura have been packing on some weight." The male tease as the two Psychic types pouted and blush at his meanness. "Haha, but I see some potential in ya, so what do you say?"

"Sure, I mean if it's alright with Norman," Ash asked the permission of Naruto's guardian who gave thumbs up.

"Sure!"

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE GYM

XXXXXXXXXX

Norman held two flags green and red in each hand, "Ash from Pallet Town" Norman raised the green flag presenting Ash then lowering it to raise the other, "Will be battling the Uncrown Master Naruto!"

Naruto sweatdrops from that name, "I hate that title…oh well, Ash your choice! Luna" Naruto presented the calm sweet Gardevoir. "Or Aura" The only female Gallade throws punches at the two challengers ready for her fight.

"Which is stronger?" Ash said as Pikachu jump to the field from his friend's shoulder.

"Luna, stand by for orders." Naruto tilted his head to his best Pokémon. "Don't worry about her, as long we're not going crazy she'll be fine." Luna nods as she got into a fighting stance.

"Ok! Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash yells as his electric mouse Pokémon dash with incredible speed.

"Luna…Extreme Speed." Luna body glowed white as she dash towards Pikachu shocking it and Ash. "Now Draining Kiss!" The Embrace Pokémon sweep Pikachu's to make it hover up while dealing damage. Then kiss its forehead as she drains Ash's partner's health.

Pikachu was then kicked back near Ash by the odd combat oriented Gardevoir, "How is that possible?! I never fought a Psychic type that can do all of that!"

"Well, that's the idea. Psychic's have latent an ability for special type moves so I train my sweet girls to put all that power into their bodies with their minds. They are the only Psychic type I train from day one into pure Fighting/Psychic types. Gallade was easy due to its type already being that, but Gardevoir, however, was highroad of promise which paid off." Naruto praises his girls who blush and giggle at the respect.

"So, we're fighting a guy with a whole different approach? That's fine Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash yells as the electric type charge up for the attack before discharging it to Luna.

"Luna, may I have this dance?" Naruto asked as he lifted a hand towards the air as Luna, though a few feet from him, nods and raise her hand to the air. Naruto hand made a gesture of pulling in his partner which Gardevoir body seem to pull towards the left field like Naruto's move.

The electric attack just barely missed the girl as Naruto body movements seem to dip his invisible partner as Gardevoir body arch then stood on one of her tiptoes. Ash eyes widen at the display of Naruto's bond with his partner, "Wow…that's awesome."

"Luna, my dear, use Future Sight then fellow it up with double Ice Punch to the ground," Naruto said as Gardevoir lifted her hands to create a ball of energy before slowly making her arms bend back. The female jumps and hits the ground with both the ground creating pillars of Ice to cage Pikachu!

"Oh no! Pikachu-" Ash was about to order before the ball of energy that Gardevoir charge up to release a beam of light that hit the mouse dead on. Smoke filled the room as it clear Luna was already back at her masters side hugging him as Naruto pats her head while Pikachu ice pillar cage was now small sparkly dust fragments that were dancing above Pikachu who eyes turn into comical swirls signaling that he was beaten.

Norman raises the red flag as he knew the winner, "The victory goes to Naruto and Luna!"

"GAR!" Luna squeals in delight.

"Great job, you too Ash. I can see that Pikachu has a great trainer." Naruto honestly told his new friend as Ash nods.

The boy picks up Pikachu in his arms gently, "Thanks for that, but wow I can see why you and Red have that battle now. You are incredibly strong."

Gardevoir and Naruto laugh before an explosion came from the side of the building to show a pink haired woman and a dark blue haired man with a Meowth. "TEAM ROCKET?!" Ash and Naruto said together before looking at each other.

"How do you know them?" The blonde researcher asks the newbie to Hoenn.

"They've been constantly trying to steal my Pikachu!" Ash declares as Naruto nods.

"As for me, I defeated their leader Giovanni. I thought that our last battle he disbanded them…I guess some of them got a new one." Naruto said sadden that the man he once hated who reform like Maxie and Archie organization was still evil. "I won't hold back then. AURA USE PSYCHO CUT AND LUNA FIRE BLAST!"

"GALLADE!" The female knight rushes towards them before stopping and twirled around like a top. As pink energy surrounded her then dozens of razor-sharp blades of psychic power that were heading towards Team Rocket! The Embrace Pokémon roars as she created a five-star shape blast of flame to the back up the Psychic powers!

"HOLY CRA-" The two criminals yelled out before they were blasting off…again…

"That…was sad," Naruto said lamely as he couldn't believe that they were that weak. "Giovanni is rolling in his sleep about that failure."

"Wow, that was the quickest I ever saw anyone beat those guys," Ash said as he looks at Naruto. "You're Pokémon are the most powerful I have ever seen."

"No problem, compare to Red and the champs I brawled with they were like an annoying chore. Easy, but oh so boring haha!"

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Ash, and May were in his room after Norman is tending to Pikachu's wounds, "This is so cool! You got ever single badge from the whole world?"

The unorthodox trainer for Psychic types nods, "Yeah as you can see Kanto," Naruto gestures one case that had eight different badges. The held the same Ash defeated, "Orange League, Johto, Hoenn, Frontier, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos."

The younger Pokémon trainer smiles, "It's hard to believe that you did so much when you around my age."

"Eh, anyone can do it. To be honest, I just train certain Pokémon types that gave me an advantage towards the Gyms. It takes about a month or less doing it right so I can win without fail." Naruto explains his strategy as May looks at him.

"So what are you going to now?"

Naruto shrugs, "To be honest, when I was thinking of being a sort of coach. When I was with Wes and Rui teaching them some tricks while helping their Pokémon thought 'well might as well keep it up.'"

The childhood friend of Naruto nods to that, "That seems good."

"Hey Ash...why don't I also coach you too? I mean, you definitely have the makings to be the next Red." The blonde Uncrown Champion offers as Ash nods.

"Please! I would love to get some help from an awesome trainer like you."

Naruto smiles happily to have a goal in his life again.

XXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE THE PETALBURG GYM

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash, May, and Naruto were walking away from the Gym as Naruto pulls out a Pokénav to lock on the location, "Alright, the nearest gym here that Ash can enter is in Rustboro city."

"Okay, that's great. We can also meet up with your friends there too!" May suggested as she was excited for her friend to come with her...and Ash.

"Alright! Rustboro City it is!"

"Hmph, wait for us Ash!" Naruto said as he runs with May right behind him.

 _ **Azure Queen: Okay, I hope that was good and wasn't confusing. Naruto in most Pokémon are usually the rookie trainers or even a master, but mine are neither but yet are. This Naruto is looking for a new road since his Gardevoir can't walk in his path anymore, so he change into a researcher and also started to be a teacher.**_

 _ **Yes, Red and some other characters from the games will be mentions like Gold and Silver in this due to Naruto talking about them or maybe appearing here in this novel…err, make that fic. Anyway Wes and Rui are the main characters from Pokémon Coliseum and will join Naruto, Ash and May. Now if you guys were expecting Max to join, sorry but no, he is kinda of a dick.**_

 _ **He makes fun of May and Ash for comical stuff but really has no real purpose there except being their navigator and even one point fucks it up. So Naruto will be the third person to join before Brock comes.**_

 _ **Now also I won't fellow the entire anime since there's like almost fifty in each season only important stuff like characters buildup, moves, Pokémo catches, and ect will be in chapters. Along with some OC's chapters.**_

 _ **Now for Naruto Pokémon, he has travel all over the world (even if new regions should come, like the rumors of Pokémon Sun and Moon, he already conquer them.) and caught many Pokémon. But his two best are Gardevoir who is basically long range and close range due to her training, and a female Gallade who is still a mystery on her own moves. Both Shiny in different colors. But Naruto will catch some new ones here and there, and also bring out some of his old ones, but there is no real definite estimate.**_

 _ **Lastly, he will have a harem, but since King is gone I made the harem small for now. Naruto x Cynthia x May x Marley x Courtney (From Omega Ruby) and a one-sided harem (id you don't know what's that it means that the girls love Naruto but he doesn't notice it *coughs*dense as a brick!*coughs*) But if you have a girl to be in his harem please leave it in your review on how they should meet in Hoenn and five reasons why should they be pair up. Only three slots are up for now.**_

 _ **Also should his girls Luna (Gardevoir) and Aura (Female Gallade) join the harem?**_

 _ **Lastly enjoy this OMAKE, if you want to know some ahead of time about new works and remakes.**_

 _ **OMAKE**_

 _ **Under Temporary New Management and New Works**_

Naruto smiles as the set was done, "Hey, thanks Ash, May," The blond waves at his two new fellow stars. "Good work."

May nods, "Thanks, kya! I can't believe that we're hooking up! Please take care of me in this story!"

"Yeah, I can't for the next chapter!" Ash yells as suddenly everyone heard the intercoms turn on.

"Hello, please Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze come to Azure King's office."

Naruto walks away as he opens the door to his boss's room, "You call for me sir?" To his surprise it was Azure Queen in sights. "Oh Queenie, hello~! How's King?"

"Good, he texted me a while ago that he's finally arrive at his new home and is looking for a job." Queen said as she gives Naruto five new scripts. "Here, King and I's and also some other good friends new ideas."

"Naruto x Prison School: The Jailed Fox? Naruto x Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm and Outworld Savior? Naruto x Persona 3 and 4: The Butterfly Effect? Naruto x Dance In The Vampire Bund: The Queen's Last Knight? Naruto x Code Geass: The Code Breaker. Wow, so King's projects are on hold?" Naruto asked as Queen nods.

"For now, so I might as well bring some stuff he couldn't due to working on others and now remakes as well. Please read over them and meet with you new colleags soon." Azure Queen said as Naruto left and another bald male came. "Ah, Saitama. Here the new work for your cross over, One Punch Man x Naruto: Elemental Nation's…One Punch GOD?!"

"Thanks…" The man said as he and Queen high fived…to only have the female be blasted away through the wall! "Oops…well I hope I still get paid."

OMAKE END!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Azure Queen: Hello, triple update...whoo tough hehe. Alrigh these chapters will be shorter compare to other stories but hopfully i can update them more._**

 ** _Time to answer some questions_**

 ** _Zwei: Ash will be paired up with Serena and maybe Miette haha_**

 ** _TwilightWolvesBalance: Pokerus is a real thing in the games._**

 ** _AlcatrazPrsnr: Naruto's 18, May's 16. And no Cythia is staying the same age_**

 ** _UnsanMusho: It a mutation why Naruto has a female Gallade._**

 ** _No this isn't canon, he was born in the Poke-verse, but he has training with a certain power. Ash will be paired up with_** ** _Serena and maybe Miett. The focus on Naruto training Ash, make no mistake Naruto is the main hero.  
_**

 ** _And thanks for the ideas_**

 ** _also Luna and Aura are in the paring, but please not when a lemon should happen they won't be Pokemon. They will be human for a short while when dates or lemons happen. Look up Gardevoir human form and you can see the idea on what Luna and Aura would look when they temporary turn human._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Naruto, Ash, and May were walking next to a river as Luna and Aura were following suit. The blonde pulls out his map and gain a confused look, "Okay...Petalburg city is to the east, Petalburg woods is to the west and...Rustboro city is also to the east...where the fuck are we?"

May giggles at her friends frustration, "You must have been easily lost."

"No, I just didn't take the scenic route. I just went straight to my destination, right girls?" Naruto ask his Psychic twins who nods. "Okay...where's north?"

Gallade pointed to her right while her older sister pointed to the left...they look at each other before Luna tackles Aura!

"Uh..." Ash and Pikachu said before Naruto continue to ignore the sisterly brawl.

"Let them handle it, it happens when they disagree with each other." Naruto simply said as the group continue with two girls brawling out.

"So Naruto, what other Pokémon did you caught so far?" Ash inquiries as Naruto face gain a thoughtful look.

"Hmm...I'll go with the Pokémon from Kanto to Hoenn. Though let's take a break and sit down." Naruto said taking a seat on a particularly soft rock. Ash and May also seat down in front of him while Aura and Luna, stopping their fight, delicately attending to their master side. "Alright, in Kanto, I meet with Professor Oak, he gave me my starter, Charmander. Later I made her evolved into Charizard. I also found some eggs along my path, which allowed me to raise a Nidoqueen, Ninetales, Machamp, Slowbro, Cloyster, Gengar, and Rhydon from the day they hatch. I also caught Kangsken, Kingdra, Ditto, and nine Eevee's." Naruto smiles from his old Pokémon.

May raises a hand, "Um, question? Why did you catch some many Eevee's?"

"That's because Eevee's can evolve into many forms depending on which you choose. Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon." Ash started as Naruto nods.

"Yeah, all those you mentioned, save for Espeon, are all boy's who want to be different from their siblings. Espeon and two others want to be different too, I found out on my days as a researcher that Sinnoh had two more ways to evolve Eevee. So I checked I got them and one more in Kalos, and one regular Eevee to complete the set. She doesn't mind it." Naruto finished his answer as May nods making a mental note for that later.

Naruto went on to the Johto region, "For Johto I caught a lot since at that time my rivals were getting better. So I caught before starting my gym battles, Ariados, Pichu, Xatu, Murkrow, Misdreavus, Pineco. Then I train them like hell was coming, to defeat the Gym Leaders in a single shot, soon I trade my Xatu with another trainers Onix and Scyther to train them for my next gym battles. But when they came out they immediately evolved into Steelix and Scizor. After beating Jasmine a friend of mine gave me her Elekid and Magby. That was all my Pokémon from Johto."

Ash nods smiling at all those super powerful Pokémon, "Do you have any of them now?"

"Sorry no, Luna and Aura are my only ones now. Back in the Orre region, I...underestimated the Pokémon from there and my team often took bad tolls. So by the end of my trip, I send them all to each Professor from each region." Naruto explain as his girls shivered at the mention of their adventure to the hardcore region. "And-"

*GROWLLLL~!*

Naruto blushes as did his friends when their collected stomachs groan from hunger. "Let's some food before we continue our journey." Naruto digs through his bag and pulled two sandwiches and a six pack of soda. He throws the sandwiches to his girls, "Luna, Aura, you girls been working hard. Take those egg and ham sandwiches."

The girl smile sweetly to their master as they unwrap the plastic from their meals. Naruto passes a soda to his two human friends, Pikachu, and his girls, "Alright, so what are you going to eat?"

"I...don't have anything." Ash said as he gave Pikachu it's electric Pokémon food.

May gives a puppy dog pout, "You don't have more of those sandwiches do you?"

"Sorry no. Girls, mind sharing with them?" Naruto requested as the twin psychics nod. They cut the sandwiches in eights for both of them. So everyone had three pieces, small, but better than nothing.

May was about to bite hers until it was snatched out of her fingers. "Hey~! That's mine!"

Naruto eyes swiftly match the shadow that took his friend's sandwich, "Heads up, it's a Taillow!" Everyone look to see a bird eating the item with a cocky smirk, "A pretty cocky one at that."

"WHO CARES?! THAT THING IS GOING TO FRIED NOW!" May yells with unadulterated rage as she chase it.

Naruto sighs, "C'mon girls." Luna and Aura nods as the twins stuff their food and drinks almost instantly! They rushed after May and their master along with Ash who was still eating.

"What Pokémon is that?" Ash asked Naruto as two males try to keep with the female.

"Taillow, Flying type, it's a Pokémon who likes to fight tough. I would support this Pokémon for you...but in my personal experience with Rui, let the girls kill them and find another one later." Naruto deadpan knowing that the sweet girl can lose her head when her snacks were taken by Wes' Pokémon.

The group stops they arrive in small clearing where many fruit trees were around them. "Hell yeah! I can make some good desserts with these apples."

The two other trainers proceeded to collect them until a group of Taillow apper eating all of them. "Crap baskets, again?!"

Naruto looks at May with amuse look, "Ohh you say that too?"

"What should we do?" May asked as Naruto and Ash nod to each other.

"Pikachu/Luna and Aura, THUNDERBOLT!" Three Pokémon created their electric attacks towards the flying types effectively beating many of them.

"Whoa, that was bit close." May comment as she was happy to get some revenge on the food snatchers.

"That should keep them down awhile, enough to get some-" Naruto was interrupted by his twins when they back up slightly in fear. "How did they recover up so fast?"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt them!" Ash commands as his partner build up its power and once again shock the birds. But this time they stood, or in this case, stay in the air shrugging off the pain! Pikachu double take on that feat astonished by that resolved!

"But I don't get it, isn't Electric attacks strong against flying types?" May begs for an answer.

Naruto nods as his girls were prepared to go crazy on the psycho birds, "They are, but this kamikaze guys are stubborn fighters. When push comes to shove, they will keep going til they win."

Naruto notices that one Taillow was screeching louder than the others along with some crumbs on its beak, "Oi, I think that's the leader!"

"Arggh! So it started this stupid battle?" May yells as the bird dash towards Pikachu!

The mouse Pokémon barely jump over in time, however the winged Pokémon immediately return to attack Pikachu's back! "Thunderbolt before it attacks again!" Ash yells as Taillow was sent flying back by another electric attack, although it withstood the pain and quickly dash forward to finish the battle!

"Oh no, they surrounded us!" May cries as Naruto grits his teeth.

"Dammit, we can't beat one so how can we beat them all?"

The birds suddenly nosedive to the group to hur them until someone yelled out, "FORRETRESS, EXPLOSION!"

Naruto eyes flash white as he put out his arms, "...Aura..."

BOOMMMM!

After the smoke clear it showed only the human and no bird Pokémon in sight, "Wow, that's pretty cool, though I expect nothing less from the Pewter Gym Leader." Naruto complimented to the unknown person.

The man turns to show his deep tan skin color, close squinted eyes. He wore a black jacket over his green shirt and had light grey pants, "Well, hey Naruto! I haven't seen you in years!"

The two well trained Pokémon trainers fist bump, "Likewise Brock likewise."

Brock chuckles before he noticed the other male in the group, "Ash, good to see ya!"

"Brock?! Sweet, how's it been?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW MINUTES LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Brock was leading the group back to the river side, "If you just stay here, the Pokémon won't attack."

Naruto smiles and thanks the rock type gym leader, "Thanks for saving our bacon back there."

"Anytime, but you should really thank Forretress." Brock looks at Pikachu with a caring smile, "And it's nice to see you again."

"Pika, pika!" The mouse greets Brock excitedly.

"It seems that you got hurt a little there." Brock pointed the bruise on Pikachu left arm and took out a Hyper Potion and spritz it on the wound.

"So Brock why are you here? You told me you were heading home." Ash asked wondering why his best friend slash cook slash advisor was here.

"I did, but I came down here to catch the world tournament." Brock simply said as Ash tilted his head.

Naruto chuckles as he finally answer, "Remember that battle between me and Red? It's was the The World Tournament in Kanto a few years back."

"Ohh, I saw one match before I started my journey. But why is it being held here?"

"Because every time they go to the next third region. Like this Kanto, then Hoenn, to Kalos and it will go one til it circles back to Kanto. It was because of Red and Blue where always traveling tat they decided to make the world championship to be in different locations." Brock finished the explanation as he turn to Naruto. "Also, Naruto is entering in it."

"He is?!" May and Ash said shock from what Naruto told them that he was retired.

"I promised to Red and some other trainers to meet them there one last time." The Researcher confess as May look at Luna.

"But what about Luna? She won't be able to use all of her strength right?" The childhood friend of the blonde worried as Luna smile calmly at her.

Naruto pats his pure psychic type lovingly, "We have a theory that can make her be able to fight without the Pokérus harming her, though it will only last a few minutes but we'll use it when we meet with Red in the last round."

"I see, you still want to finish that tie breaker huh?" Brock smile at Naruto who nods.

"You bet, Red and I have no wins or losses so far only draws. Now that me and the girls have the power he has...we can settle who's the true Pokémon master." Naruto declares pumping his fist into he air with great gusto.

Growl

Naruto blush as his stomach was still hungry as was May who didn't eat her snack, "Brock, if isn't too much trouble. I don't have my cooking equipment on my person at the moment, do you have any food?"

"Oh sure, also my traveling friend is there making some soup." Brock announced as he show them his campsite onky to show a large leaf with small pieces of sticky rice on it. "NO, MY RICE BALLS ARE BEEN STOLEN!"

"What?!" A girl cry from behind the group showing her face. "I just left to get some berries and this happen...Naruto?"

The blonde trainer smiles happily as he saw the girl, "RUI!"

Naruto hugs her as did Rui who was laughing at the moment! May seemed to look hurt at that intimate gesture. "Oh god, I thought something bad happen to you Naru!"

"Me? You're the only one who doesn't have a Pokémon! If you were with Wes, that's fine, but by yourself?" Naruto joked as the girl smacks the upside of his head. "Kidding!"

"You better be~! Oh!" the orange haired girl notices Naruto's group, "Hello, I'm Rui! I've been traveling with Naruto for a bit. It's nice to meet you."

Ash nods and spoke, "Hey, I'm Ash from Pallet Town! And this is May from Petalburg City."

The traveler of the Orre region nods, "Cool! I live in Lilycove City with my mom and dad."

"Oh yeah, and-GROWLLL!"

Everyone stomachs growls at that moment reminding them about the food. "Dammit, I bet those Taillow ate them!" Naruto complains.

"Hmm, that does seem likely since they tend to travel in packs and devour anything they can snatched up." Brock theorized as he look at the remains of his meal with no hope of any kind. "You might know this already but those guys are pretty much territorial with their homes."

"Well that explains why there weren't other Pokémon here." Naruto stated that it was odd without seeing any of his regions Pokémon in sight.

"Well, no matter. I still can rustle us up some tasty food." Brock offers as he show his cooking utensils.

"PLEASE!" May and Ash yells together as Naruto raise his hand.

"Mind if I helped out?"

The Rock Type Gym leader nods, "Sure is soup fine?"

May looks at Rui...she took the courage she need to ask her something. "Excuse me? I heard that you are...rather close to Naruto..."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure! He's a great guy you know? Sweet, caring, and a great cook not to mention he's quite the looker hehe." Rui giggles not noticing the gloomily look May's face, "Too bad though he's not my type. Wes is more my kind of guy!"

May unknowingly smiles brightly, "Oh great!...Wait what kind of guy is Wes?"

The ginger girl smiles with soft blush, "Well, he may be a little awkward due to his seriousness and lack of common sense, but he's very nobel and honorable. He doesn't care what people think and does whatever he wants."

May looks at Naruto who sounds like Wes though he does things to help others. "So did you tell him?"

"EH!?" Rui jumps slightly from the questions before waving her hand trying to desperately dismiss the conversation. "NO, NO, NO, NO! Wes and I...well, I wouldn't say no, but hmm...? You're Aura is nice!"

May was confused by Rui's last sentence but Naruto just appear before them, "Hey Rui I need to talk to you about you're home."

"Sure!"

Naruto turns to Brock, "You think you can handle the soup duty?"

"Hey, who are you talking to?" The Rock specialists said as Naruto and Rui went into the forest.

The blonde looks at the girl, "Rui, I know you re finally tuned into your aura abilities, but be careful some people would kidnap people like us."

"Sorry, hehe, I forgot that's why how we meet all. I'll be careful it's not like there's Shadow Pokémon here right?"

Naruto chuckles as he showed his hand producing a blue light, "Don't worry, by the time we finish you're training...you will never get kidnap again."

The girl nods as she looks at the sky, "I wonder where's Wes?"

"Dunno...he used to travel here and Orre alot. Since we agree to meet up in Miss Roxanne's gym, so we can hope he either reach there or is on his way." Naruto pats Rui's shoulder, "He'll be fine, besides he has two girls watching him like I have Luna and Aura."

The girl nods as they return back to the camp, "Soo...what's going on with Wes?" Naruto chuckles as Rui started to bonk on his head.

"Naruto~!"

He chuckles as he ran from her, after a few minutes they return to see the gang eating the soup with the flock of Taillow around them, "...Wow that was fast! What happen?"

Naruto and Rui listen to how Ash caught the flocks leader, and now they are friends with them after beating team rocket. "Dude, wait for us next time."

They all laughed as the blonde look at Ash, "Okay, Ash Rustboro city gym leader uses Rock type. So we need to hustle you some water, fighting, grass, ground or steel type against her."

"Alright, so where should we find some?" Ash asked his coach who took a long hard thought.

Naruto nods as he pulls a map showing a rather large tree near them, "There's a whole bunch a Treecko near there, but here's a more important idea...how about I teach Pikachu an Iron type move? As your Ace in the hole along with a few moves?"

CHAPTER END

 _ **AQ: I'm sorry if this was stroy but I hope you still like it. As you notice Naruto is going to teach Ash some unusually tricks both canon and noncanon. I'll be skipping a few episodes to where May see her first Pokemon contest and where Ash and Naruto will train. Like I said I'll be making chapters where the plot focus on the characters. So some pokemon catches and people will be skip since it'll to hard to do every ep and few OC for Naruito's past or my own plot.**_

 _ **Also if you didn't know both Nothing Is True and Everything is Peritted and The Moons Masked Knights are both updated a while ago, if you didn't check them please do and if you can leave a review here and the other two fics please. And thank you...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Azure Queen: Hello readers, sorry that this chapter took a long while to get up. It's hard to keep up with stories, well time to work on answering questions._**

 ** _UnsanMusho: Naruto's Gardevoir has a more dangerous and lethal strain of it, it may kill her. Also, she might be cured one day and help Naruto regain becoming grand champion._**

 ** _AlcatrazPrsnr: Glad to make your comments be known ;) and as for Cynthia she's coming soon_**

 ** _: Naruto will get more Pokemon and use his old ones too after Rustboro city._**

 ** _Voting (Guest): Thank for the input, I'll fix those mistakes in a latter chapter and I'll also take what you said in considration_**

 ** _Red Satoshi ketchum: Thanks, don't worry Naruto will lose some battles. He will have some lessons to learn and have some stuggles, the reason he is so good is because he took time to analyze his oppoents. He doesn't fight on the spot like Ash, he takes in what he knows before battling._**

 ** _CHAPTER START!_**

Naruto was watching Ash and Pikachu lifting weights, "C'mon, you think Iron Tail is going to be a walk in a park?"

Ash groans before continuing his reps with his partner, "Come on Pikachu!"

The electrical mouse nods using it's tail to lift up the weight, "Pikaaa~!"

Rui was cooking lunch with Brock smiling, "It's good that we are close to Rustboro city huh?"

"Yeah, especially all those small businesses we did along the way!" Brock agrees making some sandwiches.

May looks towards Aura and Luna who were mediating back to back, "Naruto what are they doing?"

The blonde turns and notices his Pokémon in their peaceful state, "Ohh, they do that alot when they need to clear their minds. It happens when they sense a challenge coming soon."

Rui giggles as she spoke happily, "We're so close! Another day; and we can meet up with Wes!"

Naruto nods throwing a smile to that statement as he looks at his apprentice, "Okay, enough for now time to eat."

Ash fells on his stomach dead tired as Pikachu copies him, "This is so tough!"

"Hey, I train Aura with real swords to have her gain her swordsmanship to where it is today. Trust me it's worth it and by tomorrow we can teach the basics of Iron Tail."

"Well, you can talk more about that tomorrow, time to eat!" Rui sternly order when placing the food for everyone's Pokémon food out.

Everyone gather around the food as May started to eat, "Bottoms up!" Before she can eat a bug-like Pokémon landed on her head! "Hey who turned off the lights?"

Naruto blinks owlishly when pointing at the bug, "Huh, who's Beautifly is that?"

"Sorry!"

Everyone look to see a girl a bit older than them running as the bug type Pokémon flew towards its owner. She wore a yellow shirt over a long orange-red skirt, "Beautifly please don't bother other people!" The female trainer scolded her Pokémon as she looks at the group.

"I'm sorry again, I'm Janet!" The girl introduced herself as a boy came with a Venomoth behind him. "Oh hey Chez! It's fine, Beautifly just landed on this girl's head."

"Hehe, sorry about that Venomoth's Gust attack was too strong." The male named Chez awkwardly said as Ash seemed confused by his words.

"The attack was to strong? I don't understand; why is that bad?"

"Pokémon Contest participates?" Naruto asked as Luna and Aura look at each other with excited grins!

Janet nods as she looks at Naruto, "Yeah, are you one too? Wait aren't you..." While everyone look at Janet they didn't see Naruto giving Janet a finger to his mouth telling her to be quite. She nods as did her friend Chez who was enjoying this. "Well, anyway like he was saying, Pokémon Contest isn't about power rather the grace and beauty of the attack." The coordinator explain making May and Rui gain awestruck look as Ash seemed to be uninterested by it.

"In contest you have to make Pokémon more or less in beauty and talent competition." Naruto dumbed it down as Ash smiles at that. "Is there still room in competition?"

"I think so, but we should hurry to see just in case." Chez suggested as the group was about to go until Naruto heard a ringing in his wrist Pokédex. He looks at the group, "Hehe, go on, it's a call."

They left as Naruto went to a tree to lean against it to pick up his call, "Hello?" A hologram of a handsome man who was wearing a suit exactly the same as Naruto smiles. " _Riley_? Hey man, I haven't heard you since we conquer the double battle in the tower!"

"Likewise, but this isn't a pleasant call. I have new information on..." The male looks around showing Naruto he was making sure that no one near was listening. "On rouge users."

"I see, how many of them?" Naruto asked with shadows over his eyes.

"About twenty, I have no idea where they are. Are you able to find them?" _Riley_ asked seeing his friend nod.

"I will, anything else?" The blonde asked as his friend shook his head. "Alright, I'll contact you when I take care of them."

"Be careful, despite being the most powerful Aura user. You can still slip up if you underestimate them." The Sinnoh trainer action Naruto before hanged up.

The blonde looks at his two loyal girls look at him with sad eyes as if begging him not to do it, "Please don't look at me like that. I have to; it was my mistake to teach others Aura powers. Now I have rectified it, please understand."

Aura, the bladed dark color Pokémon, nods and took a knee as if saying she'll remain by her liege side no matter what. As did her older sister Luna though she had her arms crossed under her bosom still seem unconvinced before signing smiling sadly, " _Fine, but I except that when it's over no more fighting, just resting with me and sis_."

Naruto smiles sweetly as he pats Luna's head, "Heh, haven't heard your telepathy voice since we meet with Wes and Rui."

" _That's because I don't want any other person listen to my thoughts. Only you have that honor right sis_?" Aura nods standing back up.

" _Correct, we wish only to have this ability to speak with you and no one else_." The knight-like Pokémon declares as she took Naruto's right while her sister took his other side.

Naruto shook his head with amusement, "How did I get such spoiled girls?"

The Psychic Pokémon pouted as they pulled Naruto forward to the Pokémon contest stadium, as the blonde laughs heartily along the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE CONTEST HALL

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked to see the group together, "So did you all entered?"

"No~" May said with waterfall tears, "Someone just got here before us!"

"Well, I guess you got seats right?" The unofficial Pokémon master asked as everyone nods. However the receptionist walks to Naruto, "Uh, may I ask you for a moment of your time?"

"Oh dear~" Rui places one of her hands on her cheek as Naruto went to speak the woman. May looks at her new friend who seemed to be annoyed by this.

"What's wrong?"

"I think she's hitting on Naruto, it happen alot with him and Wes." Rui pouts as she raises a pointed finger. "Argh, one even called me a wallflower!"

May giggles as she saw Naruto walking back to them, "So what's up?"

"Nothing I have to be MC for today." Naruto shrugs as if it was no big deal.

"Really how come?" Rui asked as Chez and Janet smile at each other knowing why.

"Guess...it's because I was a pretty famous champion." The blonde lied as he looks at Ash. "Still Ash I need you to finish the Iron Tail training."

"Sure, but what happens if we finish early?"

Naruto's eyes widen as if realizing that fact, "Shit...didn't realize that. After this we're only a day's walk from coming to the Rustboro city gym."

Chez step up to Naruto, "I can teach him the fundamental of Iron Tail, that I if it's alright with you? I can still do my contest, it's pretty easy."

Naruto nods, "Sweet, thanks. Now...is there a phone I can use to call a professor?"

"Yeah go left should be the first door closest to you." Janet explains as Naruto left.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

May and Rui were with Janet and many other coordinators as Chez was still teaching Ash on the basics on Iron Tail, "So do you know that Naruto was a champion?"

"Now it? Ha, I followed on all his battles before heading to see my grandparents in Orre." Rui said letting her smile shine through. "But I was more surprised when he was working with Wes since Snag- I mean, that Wes is quiet guy."

Rui mentally sighs remembering that Naruto told not to mention him and Wes were once falsely accused criminals, due to the corrupt mayor. She repositions her bag which held important documents that Naruto gave incase he was kidnapped before meeting someone in Rustboro city. The notes that held the title 'S. Pokémon' one of the disturbing moments of humanity.

"Huh, oh well, I wonder where's Naruto."

Rui shrugs as she saw Chez coming inside the room, "Oh, is Ash done with his training?"

The male coordinator shook his head chuckling, "Nope, but I was impressed when I saw Pikachu's tail was already developed. So he is just trying to get it to use the move."

"It would be easier to use a Technical Machine than to teach the move." The orange haired girl spoke as she went through her bag pulling out floppy disks before stopping. "Aw man, Wes must have taken the last Iron Tail Move Disk."

"What's-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The two girls look and blushed to see Naruto on the T.V. screen, he was wearing a half shirt that was open showing his abs and muscles, at that moment Rui turn so red she fainted instantly. Though May through some miracle held on as she saw Naruto wearing black shorts with odd symbol on the left leg, "It's me, Naruto! The Blue Flame Coordinator!"

After saying that he shows his left hand which was in gesture of holding something until a blue ethereal flame appear! "Heh, know as you all guess it's contest time!" He chuckles as the blond show the three judges, "As always we have a lovely Nurse Joy, The chairman of the Pokémon Contest, and the president of the Pokémon fanclub!"

"Now, to the boring rules blech!" Naruto stuck on his tongue to act cute which works considering the girls were crying out to him. "Okie-doky~! Please know that we will start the appeal round then the battle, yes!" The boy shook his fist at that last word. "Then Nurse Joy will give the ribbon to the winner, sadly~" Naruto gave a pout that more girls join Rui on the floor from fainting. "I have to leave now, but don't fret maybe if you girls and guys behave I'll be back."

With that Naruto taps his show in the floor as a black portal was under his feet causing him to sink. May who help a light-headed Rui up looks at Janet, "Lemme guess, Top Coordinator who won the last championships?"

"Actually, no." Janet said as May and Rui were shock. "He always lost every championship every year until he vanishes, but he show amazing new moves that only two others have copied. His persona Blue Flame; is love by a lot of fans."

"I can see why." The aura seeking girl said as fanning her head from the nice show she had. Wes was hot but that show made her faint from the fire power Naruto had.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking with his friends after the contest was finish watching his new student struggling to keep them up, "Move maggot!" He demands as the group finally enter Rustboro city!

"Why did you-?"

"PECKING ORDER~!" Naruto sing out as Ash and Pikachu paled at those two words speeding up.

"What the hell did you to him?" Brock asked as Rui place a hand on his shoulder.

The orange haired female sighs in fear, "Never asked, Wes got the same treatment when training under Naruto…it's just too evil to explain."

"So May..." Naruto started as he spoke to his childhood friend, "Did you like the contest?"

The red bandana girl nods excitedly, "IT WAS SO AWESOME! I wish I can enter next time." She said woefully.

"Why don't you?" Naruto asked his friend who looks down as they walked into the city.

"You think I should? But what about dad expecting me to be a trainer?" May argued weakly as Naruto shook his head.

"Uncle Norman doesn't care about stuff like that. Remember our next door friend Brandon?" The Uncrown Master spoke as May nods smiling kindly.

"Yeah, he left with you."

"Well, Norman look after him like me in a way. He was happy with Brandon being a trainer but one day that guy told me before I left Hoenn that he was more interested in Pokémon history. So he told Norman that he was going to take a break from battles to become an archeologist. Uncle didn't mind but was actually happy, same goes for me when I became a researcher." Naruto explain as May seemed to brighten up considerably on his reasons.

"You're right, if it's alright can we look for a contest after Ash's next battle?"

"Sure~!" Naruto pats May's head who pouted at being treated like kid by her old friend.

As they finish Naruto stops as he saw the place they need to be, "Yo Ash, take off the macho brace."

"FINALLY!" The boy from Pallet Town cheers as he took of the increasing muscle brace off his body then Pikachu's.

The blonde researcher turns to show everyone a school, "Everyone this is the Rustboro city!"

"About time." They look ahead to see a boy stepping out from the gym causing Naruto and Rui to smile who it was- "WES!"

The tanned boy smirks as he walks towards them but Rui jumps to him! The boy quickly grabs her in a hug, "Rui, I'm glad you're safe!" he said before looking at Naruto. "Good to see you're fine as well, sensei."

"Ditto," Naruto shake hands with Wes as the Snagnem gauntlet user looks at the new people which Naruto picked up. "Oh Wes, meet Brock, May, and Ash. They've been traveling with us, and Ash is also joining us since I meet them before find Rui with Brock."

The boy lost his smile as he walked to them and bow, "Names Wes…all you need to know." He said coldly as Rui went back to May who huffed seeing Wes smiling and talking to Naruto with kindness.

"What's his deal?"

Rui gave a apologetic look to her new friend, "Like I said Wes isn't kind with strangers, back in Orre they were a lot of criminals. So you either look after yourself or join a gang. He's nice when he gets to know you. So Wes what happen?"

The once framed criminal turns back to Rui, "After we got separated I was chased down, the new tea…sorry, tired." Wes shook his head as Naruto sighed in relief from the boy catching his mistake. "Pokémon chasing me was after something, but it was Rui who had it. They almost killed me but thankfully someone saved me, she took me here and well." He pulls out a badge; it is shaped like a rectangle with two of its corners more emphasized than the others. "Just nailed on my first badge, that teacher chick was hard."

"Haha, good one." Rui said as Wes smiles from his friend getting his joke though Naruto tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Wes who saved you?"

"Oh just little old me."

Naruto face turn red when he saw in the door was two women, one he knew was here due to being it's gym leader but another he didn't think he see again! The first woman was wearing a gear dress with a bell bottom skirt which looks like a school attire, the dress was over a neat white dress shirt that had pink tie over it. Her hair was kept neat in two buns that had tails coming from them. That was the Rustboro gym leader, Roxanne.

The next woman has long blonde hair and gray eyes, black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe.

"C-Cynthia." Naruto whispers as the woman hugs Naruto squeezing him in her breasts! This made Luna and Aura gain flames of anger around their bodies!

"AH~! I missed you so much! Since the Sinnoh league is up, I haven't gotten any new challengers, so I was bored. But I called Red to ask if he knew where you are and he told to meet you in Rustboro city, while I was on the way here I meet little Wes."

"Don't call me little" The blue attire Pokémon trainer growls.

"And now I can see you~!" She twirls still holding Naruto in her chest as Roxanne points at her. "What's wrong?"

"PDA is strictly forbidden in school grounds!" The young woman explains blushing red turn around mumbling to herself. "Though, if it was Naruto doing that to me…I wouldn't mind- I MEAN!" She turns back to yelling at Cynthia. "LET HIM GO!"

"Bleh!" The blonde pulls her eye down to mock Roxanne, "Make me~!"

As the two older women fought Wes walked to Rui not getting in between the fight, "…Same as ever?"

"Same as ever." Rui echoed as Wes chuckeled, ah hanging with a dense idiot like Naruto is going to be fun.

"HEY!" May yells as she pointed a limp Naruto, "I…think he stop breathing!"

Cynthia pushes Naruto slightly to see his eyes rolled back and his face totally plaed, "Whoops teehee!"

CHAPTER END

 _ **AQ: Well, Wes is finally here and got the Rustboro badge will he earn the trust of them? And Cynthia is also here but whyand how will be explain next chapter. Now here's something, do you want Naruto to fight Cynthia? Full battle against The Uncrown Master and The Sinnoh League Champion? Please leave in your review should they battle and another thing, I have an alarming amount of requests to pair up Naruto with Serena and Dawn. I will set a poll to see if you want both or just one, please check it out and have a nice wheeee, also if you have any questions please leave them in your reviews or PM me.**_


	4. New Poll, Do Not Review

**_Azure King: Hello sorry that this isn't an update but my Think Tank said I should announce this but I have got lucky in winning cash.  
_**

 ** _AQ: IT'S BULLSHIT!_**

 ** _AK: Quite Sweetie~! Anyway an I just got my fanart for my Freezing Shinobi fic, check it out if you haven't seen it, anyway I have poll that all my stories the ones I haven't discontinued or are on break will have a chance to get one. So please check it out and vote three, after the top three are chosen I will then set up three separate polls on which girl or girls will be in the pic with Naruto and continue the process. So I hope you all like the idea, have a great day and enjoy my stories over the summer!_**

 ** _Sorry if some didn't get this, the notices are down for some reason._**


End file.
